


Why did you stop?

by MagicTuchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTuchi/pseuds/MagicTuchi
Summary: Ladybug thinks Chat Noir is mad at her... only because he stopped flirting with her and refer to her us his lady.





	Why did you stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar... English is not my first language  
> , sorry

"Chat?" Ladybug asked while she bite her lip "May I ask you something strange?" 

"Yeah?" His green eyes looked at her with curiosity. "What is it?" 

"Well you see, I really don't mind but...well" her heart was beating fast, she couldn't believe her self that she was about to ask him this" Eh, I just wanted to know why you stopped flirting and calling me 'your lady'" 

Chats mouth opened making an 'o' he blinked a couple of times. 

"Don't imagine things" she replied "I'm just curious, since we met you'd been flirting and calling me like that, so when you stopped it felt strange..." 

"Oh...well you see" he laughs nervously " I have a girlfriend" 

"Oh thank god, for a moment I thought you hat—WAIT! You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?!" 

"Sorry about that, but you know you like to keep the things a secret, so I thought it wasn't an important issue to talk about..." 

"Damn right, my bad " she smiled " But that's nice! I'm glad for you, since when are you dating? "

"Three months, tomorrow four" 

"Oh thats so sweet" what a coincidence tomorrow it's my anniversary with Adrien. "Are you happy with her? " 

Chat smiles and his eyes brighten "Yeah, I am. She'a awesome, she's beautiful and brilliant. And she cooks so well, well that's obviously because here parents own a bakery "his cheeks are bright red" Mari—OH" his hand is now on his mouth "I almost said her name" 

This can't be happening, Chat is Adrien? Well I'm not totally sure...but he just said their anniversary is tomorrow, mine too. She cooks well because her parents have a bakery, I cook well because MY PARENTS HAVE A BAKERY...and he almost split out her name, MY NAME. Oh god oh god. 

"Ladybug are you all right? Your face is red" 

"Ah, oh well—eh you looked so cute talking about m—I mean her. " 

"Thank you" he looks at the moon and smiles sadly "may I tell you something that's been bothering me since I started dating? Only if you don't mind. " 

"Oh—yeah It's find " Did I do something wrong?

"What I am about to say might reveal something about my personal life okay?

"Okay..." 

"You see under the mask I am pretty famous, what I am about to say might sound stupid. But for some reason I still can't believe that there's someone that loves me you know? It feels strange. There's a part of me that is afraid. 

"Afraid of what? " 

"Afraid if been loved. What if she only loves me because I'm famous? What if I'm just a celebrity crush? " his voice cracked. 

Oh god...Adrien no. "Kitty" Ladybug took his hand and leans on his shoulder. "I'm dating someone too, and you know I'm worried that I'm not enough for him because his famous. 

"Why are you telling me this? " he laughs. "What about the secret stuff?" 

"Shut up and listen" Ladybug clears here throat "When I first met him I didn't like him, because he was friend with a girl that I really hate. One day I found him putting gum on my seat, when actually he was trying to take it out. Because Chloé put it there to bother me." 

Chats hearts stopped 

"But I didn't believed him. That afternoon was raining so I couldn't head home. But then he appeared behind me and he tried to talk to me but I didn't care what he was saying, I remember him stepping forward and looking and me with his arm extended he wanted to give me his umbrella. When our eyes met I heard a thunder, my heart skipped. I took his umbrella nervously and unfortunately the umbrella closed, he laughed I laughed too... that day I fell for him, that day I fell for you. So Adrien, you don't have to worry.


End file.
